Draco & Luna
by InkBlottsAndBadWords
Summary: Little story on how Draco and Luna first met.


Luna was standing in the aisle of the Hogwarts Express. She was reading the Quibbler and waiting for the rest of her friends to board the train. A few minutes later Ginny walks by her and greets her…

"Hi Luna!" says Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, how are you?" States Luna absent mindedly.

"I'm fine, exited for school to start and hoping they have pudding at dinner…" Ginny said in the most upbeat attitude.

"That's good; well it was nice talking to you. But I must be going. You know how seats can fill up quick."

She quietly walks to an empty seat next to Neville and sets her things in the luggage compartments above the seats. She settles down in her seat and stares out the window. She can see the stars in the sky and the moon glistening overhead. Everyone else has settled down in their seats and she can feel the train start to move. She stares out the window again and thinks to herself, "This year will be different, I just know it."

The next thing she knows; Ginny and Neville are getting their things from the compartments. They are already in their robes and ready to go, which reminds her that she hasn't changed yet. She tells them that she will catch up with them at dinner.

She gradually makes her way to the lavatory to change into her robes. By now, everyone should be off the train so she changes quickly, grabs her bags and heads out to the platform. As she is walking down the hallway of the train, she runs into Draco.

She hasn't given much thought about him. He was lean and tall, much taller than her. His bleach blonde hair and icy blue eyes… She loved his eyes. They were like staring into the depths of the ocean; you just become transfixed in them. He was wearing black of course. But he looked good in black, it suited him. They had never really talked before. He was always the kind of person to keep to himself. But she had to admit that she kind of liked the mysterious persona that he had going on.

Bumping into her and knocking her bag out her hand, "Oh, hey Luna! I'm sorry about that. I'm clumsy sometimes." He presumes to pick up her bag.

Bends down at the same time to pick up her bag, "No, that's fine, I should have been paying more attention."

They look at each other and start to lean in to each other.

"Well, I must be off; I don't want to be late." Luna stated as she picked up some remaining things that had fallen out of her bag.

"Ok, see you soon." Draco said, with a little grin. He watches as she leaves the train.

She enters Hogwarts and proceeds to the dining hall. She is greeted and joined by Neville, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. They all take their seats at their assigned house tables; she being in Ravenclaw and the rest of them in Gryffindor. She sits down next to some first years and just looks around the huge dining hall. Her eyes become fixated on the owner of the icy blue eyes. Draco is looking at her as well. She thinks it's cute that they caught each other looking at one another. Off in the distance, Dumbledore is giving his speech and everyone is becoming bored and just wanting to eat. Suddenly her fixation is cut off when she catches something that Dumbledore said…

"… Like I said, the Yule Ball is being held tomorrow night in here. I expect you all to attend and be on your best behavior!" Says Dumbledore, then he does his magic wand flick thing and the food appears.

Draco gets up and starts to head towards the hallway; Luna quietly gets up as well and follows him out.

"Hey, Draco, I was wondering… umm… if you might wa…"

"Might want to go to the ball with you? Yes, I would be honored."

"Umm… Ok, I will see you tomorrow night." Luna says with a childish giggle and then walks way.

Luna heads to her dormitory… she has the best dress ever. She knows Draco will love it. It's not something she would normally wear. But, she promised herself she would be different this year. Taking some risks will be a good thing for her, especially when they are for the best.

Draco doesn't really have to spend that much time on his wardrobe. He will be wearing something dashing, as always. He is certain that Luna will think he is handsome no matter what.

Draco stands in front of a mirror as he gets ready for the dance. He is wearing his best suit he has. He reaches over to his dresser and picks up a bottle of his cologne. It's not too strong, but just enough to entice the senses. He comb's through his hair one more time before putting his jacket on and going down to the Slytherin common room. He is joined with Crabbe, Goyle, Blaine, and Pansy. They all start to head to the Great Hall for the dance.

Luna sits in front of her vanity mirror and brushes through her long wavy golden locks. Her dress fits amazingly and she can't wait for Draco to see it. She reaches over to her jewelry box and rummages around. She settles on a matching set of gold jewelry. She finishes putting on her jewelry and then sprays herself with her favorite Cherry Blossom body spray. She then grabs her shawl and proceeds down to the Ravenclaw common room. It's nearly empty except for the occasional first year that didn't have a date. She grabs a few more things and then heads out the door to the dance.

She sees Draco standing at the bottom of the stairs with his back turned toward her. He is in an all black suit with deep red accents. His gorgeous hair is combed back. One of his friends starts to look at her with a look of awe. This makes Draco turn around and look at her. He can't believe what he sees; it's more than he can put into words…

Draco looks up at Luna, standing at the top of the stairs. She looks stunning as ever. Her long golden hair is down, flowing from the slightest breeze from the open windows. She is wearing the most beautiful gown he has ever seen. It's a blood red floor length mermaid dress. It has some ruffle detail on the bust and fits her perfectly. She is so stunning, that he doesn't take his eyes off of her as he walks to meet her at the bottom of the stairs. It felt like a life time to get to her…

Draco, taking her hand and gently kissing her on the cheek, "You look amazing Luna, truly breathtaking!"

"Thanks, you too… I mean… You look very handsome tonight." Luna says as she blushes and turns her head a little to avoid Draco seeing her embarrassed.

Still holding her hand, Draco leads her to the Great Hall. They walk around and mingle for awhile before heading out to the court yard. In the background, the song Cut by plum is playing.

"May I have this dance?" Says Draco as he extends his hand to her.

"Why, yes you may." Luna takes his hand.

They start dancing, taking in each other's warmth, hearing the sound of their heartbeats; taking in the sights and sounds that surround them. The court yard is breathtaking in of itself. There are stone ruins that surround a circular walkway. There are white festive lights hanging around pillars outside of the circle. On the far side, there is a huge angel fountain. The moon is glistening in the water of the fountain.

"I'm glad you asked me to come with you tonight." Says Luna with a smile, "Even though I know your friends and family don't approve of us… together."

"They won't always approve of what I do, but in the end, it's my decision. Not theirs." Draco says as he leans into kiss her…

Pulling her face away from him and looking him in the eye. "But what if they retaliate and come after one of us? She says with a look of concern in her eye.

There are a few minutes of silence. As they both just stare at each other, as if staring into the others soul… knowing that the other one doesn't want to admit their possible fate.

Draco leans in and whispers into Luna's ear softly, "You will always be my Luna, always here, and always with me. Even if it means turning on the ones closest to me. Because, with you, no one else seems to matter." He leans in and kisses her, holding her tight and not letting her go.

She kisses him back, and starts to fade out, to where she can't hear anything but the sound of his heart beat. She starts to open her eyes and focuses them on her surroundings. She looks around and can see that she is still sitting on the Hogwarts Express, and that Ginny is yelling at her to wake up and get ready. They are almost to Hogwarts. She takes a moment to clear her thoughts. "It was just a dream." She thought to herself. "But it seemed so real." With that, Luna collected her things and proceeded to follow Ginny and the rest of the gang to the front gates of Hogwarts.


End file.
